Skyscraper
by FireWings14
Summary: Song fiction Draco/Ginny


Title:Skyscraper

Pairings:Draco/Ginny

Summary:Song fiction of the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. Ginny feels like she is weak and she had ruined everything. she runs from Draco. Will Draco go after her before she is gone forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

_**Skies are crying I am watching Catching teardrops in my hands Only silence, as it's ending Like we never had a chance Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?**_

As Ginny sat there in the rain thinking about what had happen. She had left everything she wanted. But the one thing that she had wanted so much that she left was Draco. She had left him sitting there with nothing but the locket he had giving her for her birthday.

_**You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm of paper**_

Draco keep looking at the locket thinking " why did this happen? what went wrong? I gave her so much, I gave up my reputation to be with her I let my father disown me a son. I admitted it front of everyone that I loved her so much. So why did this happen?'

_**Go on and try to tear me down I'll be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper**_

Draco looked at the locket one more time and put it in his pocket and ran after her. He was not going to lose Ginny. He loved her to much to lose her now after everything that has happen to make them what they are today "inlove".

_**As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me Would it make feel better To watch me while I bleed All my windows, still are broken But I'm standing on my feet**_

Ginny got back up knowing her feet still hurt from running away. She started running again she didn't look back once she just kept running. She ran past trees, she just wanted to be gone.

_**You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm of paper Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here Watch you disappear**_

Draco ran the same way Ginny did he knew she would be running to the ledge where the water fall was .He just hope he gets there in time.

_**Go run run run Yeah its a long way down But I'm closer to clouds up here You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm of paper**_

Ginny was almost to the ledge. She just wanted to jump off there and end everything. She kept just kept thinking the same thing over and over again "I ruined everything for him his reputation , his chance to be in the family business everything". when she was about to jump all the sudden she was knocked to the ground.

_**Go on and try to tear me down I'll be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper **_

Ginny looked up and saw Draco on top of her. Draco had looked her in the eye and said to her " Ginny why would you do this? " she looked at him " Because I ruined everything for you .." Draco cut her off by kissing her passionately. Ginny kissed back with just as much passion. Draco pulled away" No you didn't Ginny, I gave everything up cause I wanted to, I wanted to be with you no matter what the consequences were."

_**Like a skyscraper **_

Ginny smiled and kissed him. Draco kissed her back. Ginny pulled away and said" I'm Sorry for what I did Draco I just got scared I felt like I ruined everything for you" Draco kissed her forehead " Ginny you didn't you made to the person I want to be, you made me to be a person who is good and cares about what happens to others."Ginny smiled and got up and helped him up.

Moments later they were inside his bedroom kissing each other with passion. Draco had removed all of his close and hers as well. Ginny loved the feel of his skin on hers. She felt like they were one.

_**Like a skyscraper**_

Draco had made love to Ginny for the whole night. after that night of full bliss had happen Ginny woke up the next morning from Draco rubbing her back gently. she smiled " Good morning Draco" Draco kissed her forehead" Good morning love" Ginny looked up at him " Draco I really am sorry about last night" Draco stroked up cheek gently" Ginny don't worry about that anymore cause I'm never gonna let you go and you didn't ruin anything I am happy with the choice I made. you wanna know why?"Ginny nodded. Draco smiled" Because I love you" Ginny kissed him gently" I love you too."From then on Ginny felt like a Skyscraper cause there was nothing that was gonna be her down ever again.

_**Like a skyscraper**_


End file.
